Talk:Quick Shot
"Shoot an arrow that moves twice as fast. " This description is wrong because the bow fires twice as quickly as normal while the arrow moves at the same speed. :So by that reasoning, the casting time of 1 is also inaccurate? — ::Amont:: 20:59, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Yes it's 1/2 second or something — Skuld 02:26, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Most useless Ranger elite ? I see absolutely NO use for this skill. Its a waste of elite status.. better take Called shot with some nicer elite. Your comment suggests you haven't ever used this skill. :I agree.. completly different skills — Skuld 05:23, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::How does this compare with Punishing Shot? I'm bit confused. So this arrow moves twice as fast? (reduced firing arc, more accurate when using flatbows) or just fires faster with normal arc/accuracy? Robin the NOOB 07:32, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Activates twice as fast, as you will. Like savage shot time (can you link your name to User:Asestar (= )— Skuld 07:35, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Both. It works as the description and stats say. --68.142.14.19 07:38, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Soooooo... wouldn't this Elite skill be worse than Called Shot, a Normal skill??--marcopolo47 22:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) People still don't get it: activation time –Ichigo724 23:37, 10 March 2007 (CST) Like Poison Arrow is to Apply Poison, I think Quick Shot is to Read the Wind, but rather that adding damage, it's a flat 1 second shot that doesn't rely on your attack speed and also improves with expertise. I guess it'd be useful for spiking with preparations or interrupting dazed foes. Could also be a good way to spread burning with Mark of Rodgort and Ignite Arrows. new note I'm confused. How does a lower speed help eliminating post-fire delay? - 02:07, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Usually you have to perform a complete draw arrow -> shoot -> finisch animation when using your bow. So you have to time your Attacks with that animation (that depends on the Bow used). No matter how fast your Skills recharge / activate, you have to wait till your Animation is done and you can fire again. This is not the case for Quick Shot, you can shoot again immediately after it. ::But then you are just telling me that Quick Shot has no post-fire delay, which is different from the note saying the "lower speed" is related to eliminatiion the post-firing delay. So I will rephrase my question: Is the lower speed related to the lack of post-fire delay as the note claims? And actually, isn't the speed HIGHER? - 02:25, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, what is the regular fire speed of various bows (if they are different). We only have information on refire rate, it is not separated into the firing part and the post-firing part. From the way the note is written it seems the the firing part of all types of bows are certain to be longer than 1 second, but otherwise we have no data on the subject. - 02:30, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::There's no relationship between the activation of QS and the delay besides maybe that QS isn't 1/2s activation so doesn't have the additional delay. The note saying you can use skills immediately after is just stating the obvious. But, the note saying that the "unstated aspect" (which is in the description as a 1s activation) causes the lack of delay is just odd. I'm removing the note. --68.142.14.33 03:54, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::Despite syntax, post-firing delay is incorporated into the firing speed of each bow. For example, a shortbow has a "2 second firing speed" which, in practice, turns out to be that the time it takes to draw, fire, and recover from the shot takes exactly 2 seconds. The reason why it's firing speed is stated as 2 seconds is that in effect one shot is fired every 2 seconds. The reason why Quick Shot has an "unstated aspect" about it is obvious to someone who has used the skill before. With a skill like distracting shot, you actually fire the arrow in 1/2 second. Unfortunately this does NOT lower the firing speed of the bow down to 1/2 second, so if you have a bow with a 2 second firing speed, you will pause and be unable to perform any action for 1.5 seconds proceeding the use of the skill. Quick Shot, on the other hand, reduces the firing speed of the bow down to its 1 second activation time. That is if you have a Short Bow with a 2 second firing speed, while using Quick Shot, that firing speed is reduced to 1 second. Hence there is no pause following the use of Quick Shot. --Zepath 06:52, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The pause after distracting shot is not the bow's "natural" post-shot delay. It's an intentional delay caused by the skill. Before the patch that changed it, there was no delay and it acted the same as QS. --68.142.14.45 21:28, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :So I assume that quick shot essentially increases your DPS by increasing your attack speed. So unlike usual IAS, the ATTACKS are what increases the attack speed? I haven't bothered with it yet, but I'll just play around with it, seems like a fun skill. In any case, the notes could be clearer I think. :My personal thought about the skill is that it's not going to have much practical use since rangers aren't really DPS-ers, and the real point of this skill is to increase DPS by increasing attack speed as well as likeliness of hitting (shot speed). I'll still play around with it of course. Since you will be spamming this attack, I assumne high expertise and preperation+enchantment+spirit with quickshot spamming is in order, maybe an interrupt or two added in. Hmmmmm. A/E or A/Mo for damage, I wonder. Silk Weaker 10:40, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, and one thing, if the activation stays as 1, and since tiger's fury would not (?) interfere with that, wouldn't having IAS in this build actually be a bad idea? Silk Weaker 10:42, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::because this is a timed skill, IAS will have no effect on it. it will however accelerate your other attacks--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:47, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Yes, so whereas if you use IAS normally, all your attacks are sped up, when you use it with quick shots, only non-quick-shots are actually receiving any benefit. Since one with quickshot would be spamming the skill, I can only conclude that a quickshotter benefits less from IAS than other ranger builds...? So I really don't think the notes section should encourage use of IAS to "further speed up bow attacks". Might be misleading for those who are only reading through. Silk Weaker 22:46, 11 August 2006 (CDT) A very good example of what you can do with this skill lies in the Quick Needler build over at Tested, where you spam Quick Shot and Needling Shot for continuous and constant damage. Kessel 01:22, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Bringing up an old topic, but does this elite let you, for example, hunter's shot-->quick shot-->savage shot, all in quick succession? or is there a delay after quick shot is used? :Quick Shot has no aftercast delay, so yes, you could do that combo. --Kale Ironfist 08:22, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Advice "If other skills are cast on the user, such as Judge's Insight, or on the target, such as Barbs and Mark of Pain, this skill is even more effective." So bow attacks are more effective if you use skills that enhance the effectiveness of attacks? Wow, useful advice!—Aranth 01:25, 1 October 2006 (CDT) well if you attack 33% faster and have 20% more damage from judges insight you deal just under 60% more damage than usual which is the sort of stacking benefit i believe he is talking about Ah, well, I'll edit to try to make that clearer. —Aranth 04:57, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Judge Insight doesnt give 20% more damage. It only gives 20% armor penetration and deals holy damage. User:Strike When Ready :It actually doesn't deal Holy damage, it deals Light damage. But yea, it is still well used in conjunction with Quick Shot. Entropy 16:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I agree its pretty obvious. It's like saying Using skills that deal fire damage works well with mark of rodgort =P 24.177.37.19 23:54, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Attribute: Unlinked You have to use a bow if you want to use that skill. Consequently it should be linked to Markmanship. But it isn't. Why? Hundred Blades also doesn't change by skilling on swordmanship, but its linked to that attribute because you will need a sword to double strike. -- Zerpha The Improver 09:13, 8 February 2007 (CST) :So are Magebane Shot, Dual Shot and Called Shot. And? How does it make any difference? >_> –Ichigo724 19:53, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::Rangers only use bows. It is still a bow attack. If it was organised your way nearly every ranger skill would be in marksmanshipNecromantic Biscuit 02:07, 9 August 2007 (CDT) a fresh look at old skills You could use it to almost totally shut down a Dazed caster. Although you could never afford the energy cost of a Concussion Shot, Quick Shot combo, a Choking Gas, Quick Shot combo could work, at least in theory. This could also work for Necromancers who have an Icy Bowstring and want to make the most of Spinal Shivers. - jzf 22:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Waste of a skill slot. Punishing Shot, Magebane Shot or Broad Head Arrow if you're going for interrupts. –Ichigo724 22:14, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :: Magebane Shot maybe, but you would have to make sure every shot lands on a spell. Quick Shot is spammable as soon as the target is Dazed. You could hit the target with a whole handful of Quick Shots by the time you've waited for the other skills to refresh. - jzf 01:47, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Every 2 seconds isn't that great. I'll take one of the 3 I listed above, combined with distracting and savage over QS any day. –Ichigo724 10:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::You're forgetting that you have normal attacks in between Quick Shot. If you're using a Short or Flat bow, you're firing every second. That's decent damage, that can still be combined with the interrupts of Distracting or Savage Shot. --220.233.103.77 10:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No you aren't. Normal shot (2s) -> QS (1s) -> repeat. 2 second gap. –Ichigo724 10:32, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Your mathematics would be correct if you hadn't forgotten that Quick Shot has 1 second activation time, 1 second recharge. So you're still getting an extra attack in between normal bow shots. --220.233.103.77 10:47, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Your normal shots don't continue while QS'ing. Constant attack-> quickshots results in 2pause->shot->1pause->shot. –Ichigo724 11:05, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Every 2 seconds isn't that great. I'll take one of the 3 I listed above, combined with distracting and savage over QS any day. –Ichigo724 10:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Two interupt skills with either four/five/eight/ten/fifteen second timers are better than having a single elite with a one second timer? How do you work that out? - [[User:Seph Valentine|'jzf.']] 08:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The fact that they're hard interrupts, not based on luck. –Ichigo724 10:35, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Description Is it just me or is the skill description for this skill a little deceiving? The way it's described, it makes it sound like a less powerful version of Called Shot(Which it's not). Maybe it should be,"Shoot an Arrow Twice as Fast." or change it to a 1/2 activation time... Axl Geist 20:37, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :It already activates twice as fast as a normal shot (almost 3 times as fast as a hornbow shot). –Ichigo724 09:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::My bad :(.Axl Geist 21:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) --What this actually does... for those who still don't know-- It acts like a spell, unlike other Bow Attacks which uses the Bow's attack time as an Activation Time, Quick Shot's Attack/Activation Time is always set to 1, meaning it moves 100% faster than a Shortbow and Nearly 170% faster then a Hornbow. Though to weaken it a bit it has a recharge of 1, though you can lower this with various skills. Note: It's also not effected by Attack Slowing Hexes. :Skills with activation times are affected by skills which reduce attack speed. --Fyren 01:41, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I added quickshot for and used it for about 2 months. Capped punishing shot and have used that ever since, i reckon punishing shot > quickshot when it comes to interrupting. choking gas doesn't work very well with quickshot either if that's what you're thinknig, only 8 seconds and you can't bring practiced stance cause that's an elite as well (duh arenanet thought of that). So punishing shot ftw. :It is good for triggering stuff like Barbs, Mark of Pain, etc. Also it's good when used with damage boosters like Read the Wind and Favorable Winds. --Guild of Deals 22:16, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Effect with Increased attack speed Some have said that it does not make the attack faster when you have attack speed buff on, but as far as I know, that was just speculation. Both attack speed buffs and hexes seem to affect all attack skills, whether they have a cast time or not. Using IAS with this isn't too great though, because quickshot has a recharge time (which I believe was added a while back), meaning you'll still have to wait if you plan on spammign the 1 skill. You could still use another skill/attack though. Now with rapid fire u can easly get the most of IAS for ranger you can consider new options... Needs buff...... Now MANY bow attacks have 1sec activation time, don't you think this should have some buff? Maybe no recharge...... :Its recharge is also one second, and moves twice as fast. This skill is amazingly good for spreading degen through apply poison. Its not as bad as it looks.Gorbachev116 02:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC)